


Killer

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [198]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Serial Killer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Killer

“Dean…where were you this time?” Sam asked, as Dean came walking back into the motel room. It was well after midnight. “And don’t give me a bullshit excuse.”

“Just needed some fresh air, Sammy. Needed to go out for a drive.”

“Dean…” Sam said, stiffening. “I told you-”

“I wanted. Fresh. Air.” Dean said, gritting his teeth. “You have a problem with that?”

“No, but-”

“Then drop it.” Dean said, ending the conversation. Sam looked down, wanting to continue arguing, but he knew it wouldn’t get anywhere. “You should get some sleep Sammy. Gotta hunt that nasty Rugaru tomorrow.”

“Right. You should too, Dean.” Sam murmured, getting up from the couch and going to his bed. Dean watched Sam fall asleep, and Dean sighed, rolling his eyes.

He stripped himself of his jacket, pulling out the bloody knife from his jacket, pulling the items he needed to cleanse it from any hint about what he did.

He hummed softly to himself as he cleaned his knife, and took glances over at his brother sleeping.

The bitch that was flirting with Sam at the bar was no more, which meant that Sam would have more time with Dean. Dean’s mouth twitched into a smile as he hummed away. One day, he was gonna find the time to truly claim Sammy as his own.

But for now, he would just kill anyone who tried to get in his way with Sam.


End file.
